


Hit or miss?

by Coronaile



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, GraSion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coronaile/pseuds/Coronaile
Summary: The two Demon Hunters decided to take a break and relax for awhile after their long travel from Moniyan to Eruditio's city of scholar.They have recieved information about a certain demon's whereabouts and the report came from the said city.





	Hit or miss?

X x X x X

They sat down in the most scenic part of the aquarium - the Water Dome Cafe in Antoinerei. True to its name, it was inside its largest tank of water. Schools of fish swarmed around the corridor leading to it, and then drifted away. While the decor was aquatic, the crockery and furniture were simple, cozy, and the sort you’d find in any respectable city cafe.

Luminescent jellyfish hovered in the water, serene in their slow, lazy movements. He doubted his fellow Demon Hunter had meant to, but Gusion pondered if Granger realized what an idyllic place the aquarium had turned out to be for a date.

Granger sipped his coffee gently, the aroma of the coffee beans and tea leaves filling the cafe, the gentle jazz music lulling his senses to relaxation. 

Gusion found himself staring at him too long, and turned his attention instead to the rather cute salad he had decided upon, feeling no fondness for any of the cakes or sweets for sale. 

Granger had ordered the same, being fond of cold food, he said.

“So, how are you finding killing demons for a job?”

Gusion glanced up, and smiled. “Ah, fine. It’s pretty easy.”

”Good to hear.”

”Well… not really. I mean, there are stronger demons out there than the ones we kill. I still have a long way to go, and i'm glad that you're here to show me the ropes.”

Granger nodded seriously for a moment. The Death Chanter sighed as he inhaled the scent of his coffee. “It is much better to set your own goals, than to have them set for you.”

”Absolutely.”

'I know.'

”It means you can embody your dreams, not someone else’s.”

Gusion nodded. “Although, some people want to embody other people’s dreams.”

'like my brothers for example'

”That is because they have none of their own.”

Gusion mulled over the thought for a moment, and then shrugged lightly. Not wanting to talk about his family of arrogant close-minded mages.

The pianist started on a different tune. How quaint - they had their own band playing.

“And what is your goal, Gusion?”

He tapped his chin. “To be happy with myself and prove that i can be the best i can be, at least for now. Until I find someone else to share this life with, I’m happy to take all it has for me alone.” He smiled confidently. Granger looked a little surprised.

”I see.. You already consider having a partner?”

Gusion's cheeks reddened slightly. “Well... maybe. But it wouldn’t make me quit being a Demon Hunter. Saving other people’s lives is the right thing to do after all. It’d be nice to meet someone who believes that twice as passionately as I do.”

Granger smiled softly, and Gusion couldn’t help but stare a bit. It was a very gentle, and very handsome smile.

“You should smile more often.”

”What do you mean?”

”It’s a really charming smile, you know.” Gusion said bluntly...

He wondered what sort of reaction he'd get out of this normally stoic man. Remarkably enough, he looked a little embarrassed.

”I… well thank you.”

”Surely you heard that all the time when you were in the Moniyan monastery, though.”

”Not really. I only spoke to very few people.”

'Very few people?..'

Gusion began to think that perhaps, to live under pressure like that would explain Granger's respect for ‘living for oneself’.

Afterwards, the pair of Demon Hunters walked through more of the aquarium. From examining the creatures at the very depths of the sea, to the small river fishes of the local area, they enjoyed examining what the watery exhibit had to offer.

”That really was fun,” Granger said as they walked out. “I’m surprised at how enjoyable it can be to do something like that with someone.”

In truth, Granger must be really lonely, Gusion thought.

The lonely pang hit him as well as he arrived at the Eruditio's Gondola lift station. 

”I’ll see you tomorrow then?” he asked, turning around.

”Yes.” Granger smiled, as if to say ‘of course’.

"I'm off to scout the northern ar-"

Before he could do anything, Gusion leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then quickly ran into the lift.

"Stay safe, okay?"

Granger's stunned silence continued as he touched his own cheek gently with his bandaged fingers.  
The warmth of it was still there as the lift departed.

He walked away as soon as he saw a certain City Guard elf staring at him, probably saw that damn Gusion doing 'that' to him.

"Don't worry my friend, I'll keep your secret safe from everyone!" she yelled cheerfully as she waved a large hammer in her hand.

That kiss of his is totally a critical hit, a 6'th bullet aimed straight into his damn cold heart.

X x X x X

I blame Ryukallate's art on instagram.  
Gusion kissing Granger aaaaa- *deds*


End file.
